


啊呀被抓住胃了

by palecosmos



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 21:03:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19070623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/palecosmos/pseuds/palecosmos
Summary: *金总监/郑主厨*副西皮是传*好玩儿打打嘴炮*算是个破镜重圆





	啊呀被抓住胃了

1.  
最近公司出了个大事，金总监分手了。

钻石王老五重返战场，男员工哀嚎一片，女员工从底楼前台到管理中层全在欢欣鼓舞，八卦完后一秒就躲进洗手间多补几层口红多喷几次香水，重新投入战斗。

“什么味道？”金总监走进会议室皱了皱鼻子。在座女同事们面面相觑，心照不宣。“散会叫保洁来通通风，这么熏还怎么动脑子。”金丝边框眼镜闪着寒光，桌底穿着名牌高跟鞋的脚都抖三抖。被喜讯冲昏头脑，忘了他们的金总监是怎么个一丝不苟铁血无情的商场冷面杀手，大意了大意了。

一场例会被金总监逐字逐句修改策划案拖成三小时，员工个个饿得眼花，过完最后一张ppt，金道英慢悠悠从主位站起来，冲还没蓄力站起来的大家喊了句：“下午两点前我要看到修改完的定稿在我桌上，散会。”

“金总监午饭还去那家吗？我安排司机来送您。”贴心助理及时跟上，敲敲办公室门送温暖。

“不去了。”金道英摘了眼镜，又抽出桌上一个文件夹开始看，清了下嗓子，“再也不去了。”

助理慌了，上一次自家老大这样废寝忘食工作已经是半年前，当时最高纪录连续工作30小时，以最终送进输液室收场，虽然老大左手吊针右手拿笔签合同的样子还是很帅，但跟着连轴转的自己也差点壮烈牺牲。不想回忆第二遍。

“好的好的好的。”助理小姐恭顺退下，转手在群里扔下爆炸消息，“完了，老大恢复地狱模式了，姐妹们我见不到你们了！！！”

金总监自然对自己搅出的舆论风波毫不在意，聚精会神批了好一会儿文件，刚撂下笔肚子不争气地叫了。真不争气，才第一天没吃着郑在玹做的饭就这样了，啥玩意儿。

把胃切了能活吗？

他边认真思考，边抬手摁了内线电话接通助理，“两点了，策划案催一下。”

“好的金总监。这么晚了，您要吃点什么吗？”他的助理真的很贴心，但金道英之所以是金道英——“不必了，再帮我了解一下有没有什么快速安全的胃切除手术。”

助理听完快哭了，嘴上连声答应，手指在群里直接打下告别遗言，“老大这次是究极炼狱模式了，我活不过明天，勿念。”

2.  
郑在玹是个厨子。不是一般厨子，五星级酒店里干了几年又去米其林当主厨的那种。

照理来说他和金道英是风马牛不相及的两类人，但缘，妙不可言。

郑在玹辞职以后开了家小餐馆，就在城中那片办公楼林立的好地段，小店门面不大，闹中取静，加上厨师的绝佳手艺倒也让它名声在外。金道英因公司聚餐来了一次，对吃饭一向没什么追求的他提筷吃了口店内招牌菜辣炒猪肉后再也离不开这家店，天天来吃午饭，下班晚了来吃夜宵，给小店月营业额贡献不少。

某晚在后厨听跑堂的小姑娘八卦这常客真是个大帅哥，郑主厨炒完今天的最后一盘菜擦擦手准备亲自去看看什么大帅哥还能让天天见他（这个大帅哥）的店员成天念叨。结果不看不知道，撩开后厨门帘看向那桌的时候，能颠动铁锅的手都抖了抖。嚯，惊为天人，这帅哥必须追到手。

两个人倒也有意思，刚开始真是见色起意，吃饭的时候送个菜单上没有的汤，临近打烊了老板出来陪着聊天吃饭，加上微信成天嘘寒问暖，金道英乐得开心，饭好吃，人好看。

后来吃着吃着，金道英口味被养刁了，出差偶尔吃个盒饭对付一下都咽不下去。反正那次他刚出差回来下飞机就饥肠辘辘地直奔郑在玹的店，把老板从后厨拎出来兴师问罪。

“你说说我现在盒饭都吃不了了，怎么办吧？”

郑主厨听完笑得酒窝都盛了蜜，灶台火没关都想不起来。炸毛兔子真可爱，能不能快点吃兔兔。

“笑什么啊？你存心的吧！！”

“恩，我存心的，”锅子里传来点糊味但郑主厨一时半会闻不到，“那我给你做一辈子饭，你看怎么样？”

“很贵吧？”金道英都快绷不住上扬嘴角了还要装凶。

“你不是挺有钱的？”

“老板，客人说有股好大的糊味怎么回...”店员收到民怨追踪糊味钻进来，却被眼前非礼勿视场景扼住声带——亲眼见俩帅哥拥吻场面好刺激。

菜糊就糊了，小店关门都行了，老板不愁这点生意，买婚戒的钱肯定够了。

可好景不长，跑堂小妹还没见到帅哥们交换戒指，格子间的社畜还没收到红色炸弹，两人的感情轨迹从康庄大道一夜之间变独木桥——还是单向只能走一个，不是你死就是我活那种。

3.  
金道英离打破自己加班记录还差三十分钟时被进来送咖啡的助理两眼充血的样子吓了一跳，及时刹了车，赶紧挥手让人家下班。半夜三点，以前对他二十四小时营业的餐馆再也不开了，这个点再饿再馋也没得吃。

白天熙熙攘攘的CBD现在一片死寂，金道英不着急回去，四处溜达溜达，双腿挺诚实地把他带到了郑在玹的店门口。

怎么吃了半年饭还吃出身体记忆来了。

把腿砍了应该活不了吧？

他看大门紧闭，玻璃落地窗映出他影单影只的样儿觉得自己可笑，轻车熟路掏手机打车，APP跳出一行，“发现您常在这里打车，是否设为常用地点？”犹豫半秒摁了否。

4.  
部门来了个新实习生，还是海归，眼睛圆溜溜得像猫科动物。上头开口安排金总监亲自培养，加急邮件都发了好几封彰显来人重要性。但高冷如他，金道英是不会把他特殊对待的，下面人倒是诚惶诚恐，一个个的在实习生的新工位边上来回打转。

“总监，总经理说午饭请部门大家一块吃饭，”助理小姐侧身敲敲门，金道英没抬眼，只是点点头示意听到，“恩，额...他说因为上个季度绩效涨了五个点，经理是来犒劳大家的！！”

“五个点？我怎么不知道？”金道英放下手里的笔，赏对面一个眼神。

小姑娘被这一眼看得冷汗都起了一层，脑子转半天却还支支吾吾圆不了谎。

“不是请我们吃饭，是请李敏亨吃饭吧？”  
“额，嗯嗯嗯。”点头如捣蒜。  
“知道了，在哪吃？”

他家集团大老板也姓李，听闻家里独子从小在海外读书，金道英又不傻。这李敏亨十有八九就是他家小少爷，这会儿阿猫阿狗都上赶着来献殷勤了。  
“是总经理订的位，他等下派车来接大家！”

坐上车金道英摘了眼镜靠在副驾驶位上揉起太阳穴，隐约听到后排姑娘们细细簌簌在说饭店老板特别帅，金道英心里警铃大作...不会这么巧吧？

行，金道英拉开门下车看着熟悉得不能再熟悉的店招牌，他早该想到的，这方圆十里长得帅的厨子只有郑在玹一个。

许久不来店里装饰也没怎么变，就是跑堂的小姑娘换成了个染着红毛的黑皮小孩，看着岁数不大。郑在玹挺能耐的，童工都敢用。

实为饭局主角的李敏亨被安排坐在了金道英边上，手下人自动避让，总经理坐在了他另一边，场面话一套套说的漂亮。李敏亨好像有点坐立难安，名牌大学高材生对付国内人情世故不太行，一直偷偷在桌底飞快打字摁手机。金道英瞥了眼屏幕上方的昵称，是个熊的emoji加桃心，心底笑出了声，小孩儿谈恋爱谈得开心呢，正是能被爱情糊住全部脑细胞的年龄。

红毛小服务员来上菜，李敏亨收了手机，轻咳一声还帮忙转了转桌上转盘腾空，这时候倒显得挺有眼力见，大老板教得不错。这小服务员挺机灵可爱，见状甜滋滋回了句谢谢，手脚麻利收完空盘又走了，李敏亨眼睛悄悄黏了一下走开的背影，收回来时正好撞上金道英的眼神，吓得眼睛圆溜溜，耳朵尖红了一圈。

“啊！以后请多多指教了金总监！！”李敏亨转手端起茶杯转向金道英一下仰头干完了所有的茶，以茶代酒模仿了一身江湖气。金道英被他傻愣愣的样子逗乐，笑得和煦让对面的助理小妹有点害怕，发送消息：“老大看小少爷的眼神不太对...”

5.  
要说李敏亨到底名校毕业，工作能力着实一流，来了两个月已经把一些部门业务做得风生水起，金道英甚至乐意带他去跑些重要客户露露面。私下交流多了小孩跟他熟起来，没外人的时候就喊道英哥。

“道英哥，我，那个，呃，有个事想和你说...”临近下班底下人走的都差不多，李敏亨突然闪进办公室，反手还关了门。

海归孩子说国语有点烫嘴，金道英示意他坐下又倒了杯水，“好，你慢慢说。”

李敏亨猛灌一口水，开口道：“哥，我，那个，挺喜欢你的！”

金道英慈父笑容，抬手顺顺小狮子毛：“恩，我也喜欢你啊敏亨。”

“啊？？啊哥你也喜欢我吗？”海鸥眉毛蹙成一团，小孩给吓懵了。

“为什么不喜欢你？脑子聪明，长得可爱。”笑容慈祥。

“啊，鸭肝...不是！哥我想追你！”肉手在膝盖上握起拳头，下决心再发起进攻。

？？？？？饶是金道英这种商场精英也猜不明白李敏亨在玩什么套路，他不是已经在谈恋爱了吗？当然老油条金道英面上波澜不惊，手指叩了叩桌面。

“行啊，我们差了八岁，你想怎么追我？”

优等生开始挠头，心里过了一遍当时追李东赫用的路数，觉得在金道英这儿显然都是不成立的。沉默半天以后，李敏亨打算直接跳到腹稿里的最后一句话结束对话。

“先请哥吃饭吧！”然后李敏亨抓起金道英车钥匙拔腿就走。

行吧，少爷要过戏瘾，打工的当然要奉陪到底。金道英不慌不忙穿上外套跟上去，小绅士已经提前摁好电梯还挡着门，嗯，未来少主伺候自己还挺爽的。

“敏亨要请我吃什么啊？”啊，下班不用自己开车真好，精打细算的金道英开始计算延长司机待命的工作时间要多付多少钱。恩...司机一小时是20块，加班平均两个半小时...

“哦，哦！就去上次大家一起的那家吧！”说罢李敏亨就转动钥匙踩了油门车子就窜出去。

金道英心里的账刚算一半。

不是！等一下！怎么又去？？？

他扭头看小狮子一脸紧张巴着方向盘，坐得笔挺，也不敢开口打岔，命要紧，命要紧。

抬手看手表，七点半，行，问题不大，餐厅这会儿人还多，主厨没空露面。吃就吃吧，前男友的手艺好还不能多贪几口了？

6.  
下车的时候金道英被李敏亨车技弄得胃里翻江倒海起来，本来就空腹，现在涌着点酸水让他单手撑在店门口缓了好一会儿。

“敏亨啊，听哥一句劝，以后要是有喜欢的人，别带人家开车兜风约会。”

李敏亨在一旁递上矿泉水哦哦了两声，丝毫不察觉金道英话里的三分试探。要说姜还是老的辣，小少爷离成为职场人还要多混几年才行。

进门坐定，小服务生擦完台面后麻溜过来送上菜单，笑得甜滋滋，“二位吃点什么？”

“哥，你想吃的都点，这家真的挺好吃的，我后来又来了好几次！”

金道英心想这儿的菜我比你熟，刚想抬头报菜名只见俩孩子对视一眼，电光火石之间小服务员脸上甜笑好像收了三分，眼睛甚至还瞪了李敏亨一下。

现在小孩都怎么回事，中二病来那么晚吗？

“来个辣炒猪肉，玉米排骨汤，”金道英手指翻着菜单其实没在看，按着之前他老吃的那几道在选，“腊肠炒饭，炒豆苗。”

小服务员连声答应又再飞快记下，收走菜单走了。干活真挺利索的，不错。

想到这金道英想揍自己一顿，人家做事怎么样关他屁事，他现在又不是饭店老板（娘）了。

行吧，郑在玹有小黑皮，我还有李敏亨呢。我们这小孩可是高材生，比个跑堂的可绰绰有余了。

李敏亨用余光发现金道英正看着他，看着看着还笑起来，他心里真的有点害怕，手指又在桌底上下翻飞向小男友求助，“助理姐姐说的是真的他有时候好吓人...东赫啊这计划确定没问题吗...”

后厨等着传菜的小黑皮口袋里手机震了震，他抽空瞄了眼男友求助信息，扭头确认郑主厨在专注炒菜，飞快地回了句：“呀！我可是李东赫！”

我小诸葛李东赫出马，就没圆不回去的破镜子！

7.  
说来好笑，金道英摸索出来小少爷追人的基本策略就是把人约出去吃饭，城里各大好餐馆他们俩几乎都转了一圈。

但，这已经是这个月第三次在郑在玹店里吃饭了。

同样的店但同桌的人换了，金道英咂咂嘴，咀嚼间品出点物是人非的苦味，但放下筷子时的餍足感不骗人，最近吃得好，加完班都不累了。

哦对！抬手看了眼时间，已经十点半，他们十一点打烊清场，得快点走。

金道英催促起来，边玩手机边等李敏亨喝完碗里的汤。社交软件全转了一遍，对面小孩的碗还半满着。

行吧，少爷肠胃娇贵吃快了可能会消化不良。但我不行，我得先溜。

“敏亨你慢慢吃，我去买单先走了，还有事。”

李敏亨见状竟然急了，一把拉住金道英把他摁回座位，“不行不行哥，我请你！我追你怎么能让你付钱？”

“没事的敏亨，”金道英皮笑肉不笑，你这叫哪门子追人，嘴上打起圆场，“今天哥给你买好吃的，明天再请我。”说罢又想起身，李敏亨手劲挺大的，金道英好像没翻盘机会。

两个人推推搡搡之间，小红毛突然窜出来，李敏亨的手一秒从金道英大腿弹开，整了整西装端正坐好。

金道英抓住机会立刻开口，“我们结账，刷卡，谢谢。”

“好的哥哥，”这小孩嘴真的甜，见到常客特别会套近乎，“哪位付钱呢？”

“我来。”金道英已经掏出早早准备好的信用卡。

“前几次都是这位付啊，今天换人掏钱啦？”小服务生笑盈盈接过卡，“这是您男朋友吧，现在年下恋爱挺多的欸，要幸福哦。”撕下收据拔出卡，金道英干笑两声不回应，只想快点拿回卡然后离开这个是非之地，照郑在玹的脾气再过会儿他就要出来帮忙收盘子了。

收好钱包，金道英抓起外套和公文包拔腿就走，被身后突然响起来的声音一下拖住了。

“没想到金总监也爱赶时髦，男朋友年龄越换越小了。”郑主厨在围裙上蹭干手，好整以暇靠在门边看他。

金道英回头嗤笑一声，“是啊郑老板，我喜新厌旧。”

小服务员已经在李敏亨身边落座，哇塞火药味太足了吧，神仙打架，精彩。李敏亨则略显担忧，这炮是点了，哑炮不哑炮就不知道了。

郑在玹听他这称呼浑身不舒服，生分疏离，让他想起初见时浑身带刺的金道英。

“金总监这一个月可来了三回了，一直没得空出来见见老主顾，是我失职了。”换上营业笑容，“下次给您和男朋友打折。”

“不必了，吃厌了，不再来了。”金道英甩下潇洒背影走人。

此刻场内真·唯一一对小情侣心里咯噔一声，坏了，哑炮。

那晚之后金道英真的进入炼狱模式，别说郑在玹的店里没再去，他干脆不吃不喝，连带着团队疯狂加班冲业绩。

李敏亨心里真的苦，不去店里自家小男友都见不着了。“东赫啊，我好饿...”

另一头李东赫正趴在桌边想对策，暂时没空理自家男友的撒娇信息。第一个计划失败了，千千万万个计划站起来了！小诸葛，你可以的。

脑袋边上的手机忽然因为电话嗡嗡震起来，唉这个李敏亨真的黏人精，“你干嘛啊我知道你饿了我这不是想办法呢嘛！”

“东赫，道英哥累倒了，急救送市南医院了！”

李东赫同声传译加扩音，“老板老板老板，你那个金道英送市南医院抢救去了！！”小喇叭还加了把MSG。

郑在玹闻言一把摘了围裙不管不顾抓着案板边上的手机钱包就朝外跑，“行了今天关门，你放假。”

“不是抢救是急救，你别添油加醋。”那头电话还没挂断，李敏亨听自家宝贝又乱说话。

“急救的是人，抢救的是爱情，你懂嘛你。”

8.  
金道英这次昏了快十二小时，成功刷新半年前住院输液三小时办公三小时的纪录。大概是躺着不动太久了，他都忘记四肢要怎么活动了，左手因为输液冰冰凉凉的，手指尖好像能感受到一点温热的鼻息，应该是有人趴在边上睡着了。听到他的动静，那人一下醒过来，睡得很浅啊原来。

“道英，道英！你醒了？我去喊医生。”郑在玹的声音钻进耳朵，气息窜入鼻腔，憔悴不堪的脸模模糊糊映到眼睛里，金道英动弹不得，眼里的郑在玹更模糊了。等郑在玹的手急急地凑上自己的脸颊擦拭，他才慢慢反应过来自己在哭。

“是哪里难受吗？你别哭，医生来了。”那双手又抚上自己的头，一下一下像哄孩子一样安慰他。金道英摇摇头，嗓子眼还是堵着说不出话。

大大小小又一圈检查下来，医生表示他已无大碍，再观察几小时就能出院。人没事了，病房里的两个人倒相对无言。

半晌，郑在玹叹了口气，走出门去打电话，医院安静，金道英听到他是在给店里打电话叫人来送餐，他听着心里泛酸又气恼。

“我叫东赫来给你送餐，先拿点粥过来，别的我现在回去给你做。”郑在玹收拾起东西，披上外套准备走。

“郑在玹，我们现在没什么关系吧？”别看病号声音挺轻，杀伤力不减。

郑在玹气笑了，扭头回来把外套往床上一扔，盯着金道英半天才说出话来，“有没有关系你一个人说了就算数吗？”对面人语塞。当初两人分开还是以争吵结束，严格来说其实句号都没画上。

郑在玹刚要往外走，李东赫提着保温瓶进来了，后面还跟着个李敏亨。“噢，和你有关系的来了，”他看了眼西装笔挺的来人，不冷不热丢了一句：“男朋友现在才来不称职啊。”说完头也不回地走了。

气氛焦灼，两个小朋友吓得大气不敢出。还好李东赫先反应过来，嬉皮笑脸地把瓶子往床头柜放，“哥哥这是我煮的，老板吩咐的。我做饭还挺好吃的！”

“嗯嗯，东赫很会做饭的。”李敏亨傻乎乎跟着在边上点头，说出口了觉得话不太对，被李东赫一巴掌拍回去。

金道英挑了挑眉，半坐起身旋开保温瓶喝了口粥，“恩，真的好吃。”

“是吧！哥哥我可担心你了，老板那天知道你病倒了生意都不做了，扔了菜刀就走，还好我们店离医院近，不然......”小甜嗓子絮絮叨叨。

年轻人，言多必失啊。金道英咽了嘴里的粥，“你认识东赫多久了？”

李敏亨愣住，瞥了李东赫一眼征求允许，后者认命地点了点头。

小诸葛被男朋友送人头了，栽了。

“两年了，道英哥。”诚恳回答。

“恋人关系吧？”真·道高一尺魔高一丈。

两个人同步点点头。“哥你是怎么知道的？”好学生李敏亨认真发问。

“成天到了那家饭店里就和服务员眉目传情，我又不瞎。”

李东赫转手掐了把李敏亨大腿，小声吐槽：“叫你收敛点，演戏都不会，笨死算了你！”

金道英敲敲手边桌子架势威严，“今天把话说清楚，饶你们小命一条。”

李东赫紧张得咽了咽口水，“道英哥你别怪他啊，都是我的馊主意。”

“馊不馊揭开盖才知道。”金道英又喝了口粥，好喝，他的宝贝徒弟可真是好福气。

结果俩小孩解释半天，捋出来个引发嫉妒以让前男友明确心意重新追夫的戏码。金道英心里其实猜了个七七八八，但有个疑惑还是不解，李东赫干嘛这么费劲牺牲自家男朋友来让他们俩复合，付工钱的关系进化到兄弟情了？？

“老板做饭间隙就老是对着你送他那套刀发呆。有天他心不在焉在那里磨刀差点划到手，我就赶紧打断他问了问，就知道了。”

“刀还在？”金道英手里动作一滞，心尖泛酸。

“好好的呢，每天都拿出来擦。老板是真的放不下你。”

他想明白了，郑在玹跟自己大概都认定了对方，满世界跑，兜兜转转，回头一个还得给做饭，一个还是只爱吃他做的饭。

9.  
当初做那套刀花了金道英不少钱。那时候两人在浓情蜜意的热恋期，天不怕地不怕的金道英头一回那么没安全感，生怕郑主厨顶着这么张帅脸哪天就被别人骗走了。所以他费了好大功夫定制了这么一套刀，叫郑在玹每天在厨房做饭用的时候脑子里也都得是他。

后来刀还没好好送出去，两人先掰了。

每周日店休，是郑在玹遇上金道英以后的规矩。两人工作时间岔开，平时没有整块时间在一起，于是郑在玹大手一挥竟然让自己的饭店周末休息，腾出一整天的时间来养他的兔子。

那天周日他例行驻扎金道英独居的公寓，金道英吃完爱心早餐心情大好，抱着郑主厨继续快乐肥宅休息日，突然想起来给郑在玹订的刀前天下了班还放在车里，于是赏了还在洗碗整理厨房的人一个吻以后拿上在玄关的车钥匙悄悄下楼去车库拿礼物。

到地下车库的电梯门刚打开，玻璃哗啦啦碎一地的声音刺耳地传过来，方向像是自己的车位。他紧张起来，一边快步往那里走一边回忆起前几日接连不断打到自己手机上的骚扰电话——他那断绝来往的亲爹又欠了一屁股高利贷。当时他没放心上，毕竟狼来了的故事他每过一段时间就能经历一次。但没想到这次追上了门来，金道英攥着手机和车钥匙的手气得抖起来，跑到车前只见一个陌生男人正要往被砸得坏了大半的车上泼漆。

“你干嘛呢住手！”

那男人猛地被喝止，转头吊着眼角上下打量起金道英，“父债子还。”

“我和他断绝关系十年了，找他老婆去。”

对方扯开个笑，“他情儿早跑了，你今天不还，我明天继续呗。”

金道英把手机背到身后想拨号报警，那人看他动作忽然冲过来把他摁倒在地，把手机打飞了出去，“你老实点！把条子扯进来谁都不好过！”

金道英挣扎不过，侧脸被死死压在地上，下颚被对方捏得死紧，口腔渗出来血腥味。他决定采取怀柔政策，刚要开口，只听到远处一阵急促的脚步声，然后身上的重量被掀翻在一旁，他抬头才发现是郑在玹来了，两人在车边扭打起来，车门在推搡中被拉开，郑在玹又把人推倒在车后座想制住对方。

金道英跌跌撞撞起身去捡甩到远处的手机要报警，他强压颤抖的嗓子回应听筒，眼睛一直盯着自己车的方向，结果他看到那男人竟然抽出了那套刀，刀刃反着光落下。他吓得一个音节都发不出来，不管不顾地狂奔到车边用尽全力把行凶者从车里拽出。车后座滴滴答答流了很多红色，郑在玹的手臂上深得快见骨的一道伤口汩汩地淌着血。

那追债的也是个怂人，看到把人伤重了扔了手里的刀瘫坐在一旁慌得不行。没过一会儿小区保安和警员一同赶到，人被带走，连同那套刀也被当作证物一并收走。

郑在玹这一养伤养了两个多月，本来皮肤就白，手臂上的疤就更显眼。金道英来接他回家那天觉得那条疤比先前更刺眼，手老是下意识地抚摸着这条新恢复的浅粉色软肉，眼眶里泪水打转着硬是不让它掉下来。

都说经历了点大磨难的恋人总能在感情上有点新进展，没想着郑在玹伤好透了都复工了一段时间，金道英冷不丁提了分手。两个人在郑在玹店里大吵一架，一边觉得对方无理取闹，另一边嘴硬出口句句伤人。末了金道英扔了句“以后不用你管了”提包走人，落了张单子掉在地上都不知道——是他托人找警方把其余刀具取回来的书面申请。

分手理由其实也很简单。金道英家里那点破事他自己都懒得管，早早独立净身出户再不对那个名存实亡的家庭有半点留恋，可郑在玹一个外人因为对自己所谓的爱情和喜欢被搅和进来，好好一人手上因为他留了一条这辈子都消不掉的疤。还好这次是疤，下一次呢？万一刀戳的不是手臂是心口他要怎么办？为什么活到这年纪了越活越回去了，还要郑在玹来保护他了？金道英猛踩油门一路飙回家又趴在方向盘上哭，越哭越觉得自己没用。他好没用一人，还不如刀捅的是他自己。

10.  
周末闭门休息的规矩因为和金道英分手废除了，李东赫在比平时忙了三倍的店里跑来跑去的间歇心里暗骂老板自己分手还不让员工有时间约会，刚转眼放下一个盘子擦完桌子，门口叮铃铃表示进了新客人。李东赫脑子里盘算着要问郑在玹加工资，换上笑脸迎上门口的人，然后笑容凝固。

我靠，金道英来了，时隔一个月来了。

“道英哥来啦？一个人吗？坐这儿好不好？”李东赫一边笑一边撇着脸存心朝着后厨高八度小喇叭广播。

金道英伸手捏住小喇叭的嘴，头凑上小孩儿耳朵边，“我给李敏亨周一放假了，现在周日晚上八点四十七分，抓紧时间。”

李东赫闻言扔了抹布解了围裙就想跑，走到门口了还回头，笑得贼兮兮，“老板娘准假老板不会骂我的哦？”

“八点四十八分了。”金道英抬手看手表。

小红毛是个机灵鬼，听了这话溜得特别快，抬手挥挥喊着谢谢老板娘跑没影。

“东赫，上菜。”郑在玹端着手里一盘热气腾腾的菜出来，只看到金道英系着围裙靠在一边非常顺手地接过自己手上的盘子。郑在玹有点恍惚，这稀奇光景他已经几个月没见到了——两人还在一起时高高在上的金总监在周末偶尔会换下西服三件套，套着件简单卫衣在店里给他搭把手。金道英熟悉地在店里来回穿梭的样子让郑在玹缓不过神，他看了许久，等人都忙了一圈往柜台边上走了他才回神。

郑在玹看人回来了又赶紧钻回后厨，手里动作加快起来，出完最后一桌菜他跑出去当着客人面把金道英拉到柜台坐下。

“刀呢？”金道英先开口。

郑在玹两手恭恭敬敬地从离他最近的一个橱柜里拿出来给他看，刀身锃亮一点磨损痕迹都没有，是一直被悉心照料的样子。

“我知道你总有一天肯回来的。”郑主厨的酒窝陷下去，脸颊还带着点薄汗笑得开心。

金道英看着手里这套刀想起之前的事又想开口骂郑在玹傻，又觉得心疼，末了却说，“好了，这次我不走了。”他又侧头去看郑在玹，“你真的要给我做一辈子饭。”

郑在玹点点头，也不管身上一身油烟气，一把抱紧眼前人。有烟火气的金道英是他眼里独一份的，谁也看不着。

11\. （？）  
李东赫在去见李敏亨的路上手机收到了老板的短信，店里每周日恢复店休了，工资竟然还照付。本来要见到自家男友的心情就很愉快了，现在孔雀尾巴都要翘天上去。

李敏亨拉开家门被扑进自己怀里的人吓了一跳，对方实在太开心搞得他也不由自主笑起来，去蹭那头乱糟糟的红头发。李东赫炫耀似的把二人的圆满结局和李敏亨眉飞色舞说了一遍，李敏亨看他手舞足蹈就跟着乐，完了又把人抱进怀里说做的好做的好。

我，李东赫，真不愧是当代小诸葛，神机妙算。噢，不是说道英哥和老板的事。

神仙的命我算不来。

我是说，也不是谁都能找到一个年纪相仿的同姓男票，还是同校专业第一优等生，还愿意替自己顶着被当成少爷的压力去上班，还愿意跟着和我演戏演全套的。虽然他演技是真的很烂，可他宠我呀，嘻嘻。

啊？你不信吗？那你想想为啥当初公司那个老掉牙的总经理会指名来老板店里请道英哥全部门吃饭呀。

当然后来我的身份败露，老板迫于对象在我手下（？）工作不敢再让我多加班，下班还能每天double date吃完夜宵再回家的事就不说了。

我，计划通。


End file.
